Chris Yukine
Chris Yukine (雪音 クリス Yukine Kurisu) is one of the seven main heroines of Symphogear series. She was originally a villainess to support the main villainess, Fine, a person who wielded a Nehushtan armor stolen from the Zwei Wing in two years before the start of the series. Later, she joins forces with the heroines before saving the world. Etymology Chris - Derived from the Greek, which means annointed. Yukine - Derived from the Japanese, which means snow. Appearance Chris is a short teenage girl with short eyes and long silver hair that falls to her legs or knees, split into twintails that split into three. During her eight years of age, She wore a pink dress with pink (combination of red and white) tied with two laces, short cloudy sleeves, long pink and white sleeve dress, long socks, and crimson shoes. In anime artworks, she wears a long, loose pink pajama with frills that expose her upper body. In Symphogear G, Chris Yukine's hair color got chaged into white by wearing pink ties in her hair. Her current outfit consists of a low-collar, long-sleeved and red/maroon dress with lace and cloudy white skirts underneath her body. In Symphogear GX, She wears a sleeveless pink shirt with multiple buttons, maroon shorts, black thigh-like socks that reach up to the torso with garters and rose buttons on them. In Symphogear AXZ, She wears a pink shirt with detached sleeves and a golden breastplate on her breast and white long socks. During Symphogear G, she wears the Lydian Academy School Uniform similar to the rest of the Symphogear heroines. Her uniform is defualtly loose-fitting with her large bust, and the cuff of long sleeves have gone to her waist. Personality As a result of her harsh life, Chris is hot-headed, villainous, and aggressive, quick to distrust others, including the rest of the adults. Nevertheless, she declared her duty to destroy everyone else with power under the command of Fine before reaching the goal. Upon witnessing the truth that Fine is destroying the world. However, Chris hates the thoughts of hating people. Though Chris is rebellious by showing hatred and resentment towards Fine for mistreating, and manipulating the rest of the adults, being addicted to sexual tortures and abuse at the hands of Fine for the evil amusement. She still holds some feelings for Fine. Seeking approval, Chris believes that Fine is the only person who recognizes her. In Symphogear G, Chris Yukine was still a hatful person. Eventually, she was able to overcome hatred in the anime convention with help of her friends. From Episode 10 to 12, Chris Yukine has a bitter rivalry against Tsubasa Kazanari. In the end, Chris has been reformed again. Starting Symphogear GX and onwards, Chris Yukine is no longer a hateful person. Because she eventually became loyal to her friends. Aside of her loyalty, she had also greater sense of Adaptional Heroism just like Finé. She is ready to fight back against other villainous threats like the Alchemists and the Autoscorers. Category:Senki Zesshō Symphogear characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroines Category:Former Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Females